3 Babies, 3 Daddies, 1 Problem
by Yuki Hanna7888
Summary: Aang Zuko and Sokka all live together. One night 3 mysterious baskets  show up at their doorstep with a note saying that these are their children and  to take care of them. How will the new dads manage? What happens when the moms  come to take them back?
1. Chapter 1

Aang, Sokka, and Zuko all lived in an apartment together in ba-sing-se in the upper ring.

Aang heard knocking on the door in the middle of the night so he got up to get the door. When he opened it no one is there so he turned to leave but heard a giggle. He jumped back around and looked down to see 3 babies laying in a basket of their own a blanket surrounding them. They each had a note attached to their foot with a satin ribbon.

Zuko! Sokka! Get out here! Yelled Aang

What is it? Said zuko as he stumbled out of his room.

It's soooooo early! Why are you waking us up? Said sokka.

Look! Aang said pointing to the babies still on the ground.

What is it? Said Sokka while staring intently at it

It's a baby you retard Aang said a little annoyed

What the Hell! Who's kid is it? Yelled zuko

Well lets see. Aang said as he picked each basket up and set them on the couch. He untied the ribbon the child with the green blanket first and read his note. Then the red blanket. And finally the pink blanket.

_Dear Daddy Sokka, _

_I am your son. I don't have a name yet so you should name me. Mommy hopes its good! Mommy's become very busy and is having trouble taking care of me but don't worry! She'll be back soon. Please watch over me until she comes back._

_Your Son _

_Dear Daddy Zuko,_

_This is your son. He has no name yet. Name him. Don't let it be dumb. Make it a fire nation name. I think he will be a bender of fire. Probably. So watch him carefully. He's a trouble maker. I will pick him up with Sokka and Aangs child. _

_Your sons mom _


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Daddy Aang,_

_I'm you daughter. Mommy thinks it would be good if I got to spend some time with you. I do too! Mommy has not named me yet so its up to you! Mommy will pick me up with the two boys that arrived with me._

_Your daughter _

_P.S. Please choose her name carefully . I want it to mean something important to her later in life. Please don't choose a name when you come home drunk one night and it be horrible. She's also a bender. Air. She has a tendency to take over things. She has a feisty temper. Be careful with her._

_-Mommy_

Well there's a shocker. Said Aang

Least your mom had the courtesy to leave a note about bending. Ours didn't say anything. How do I know if the next time he sneezes he wont catch the whole house on fire? Zuko said

We should all just go get some sleep. Figure it out tomorrow. Aang reasoned

Good idea said sokka as he headed for his room

You have to take your kid with you sokka -Aang

Oh yea that thing. -Sokka

Sokka & his Son

Well your mom said I get to pick your name so its going to be Satoshi. That's good. I like that.

Zuko & his son

You need a name. your mom seemed like she didn't care about it she just wanted it to be fire nation. Is she dumb or something of course it would be ire nation. I'm the Fire lord! Well why don't we name you Houjin .

Aang and his daughter

Your mom was really worried I would pick a stupid name for you. I'm not going to. Don't worry about that. I'm going to prove her wrong and show her that I can be a responsible daddy! I wonder what she wants to call you? Well I am going to call you Aya. I like that name. It suits your bending.


	3. Chapter 3

I called in to work and took the day off for all of us from the tea shop said sokka.

Later that day Aang went to the market and bought things for the babies. He came home and saw zuko asleep on the couch with his son on his chest and sokka and satoshi sprawled across a mat on the floor. He picked a pillow up and threw it at zuko telling him to get up and help him put everything away. Aang laid the toys on a blanket and out the babies on it then went and put the diapers, baby food, beds, and blankets away in their rooms. They all fell on the couch watching their babies play.

Now what do we do" asked sokka

"Well I guess we find a babysitter" answered Zuko

"Who do you think will do it" asked aang

"I'll just get a guard to do it during the week while were at work!" said zuko

"Perfect" said Aang and Sokka

They spent the rest of the day figuring out how to feed and change a baby.

So the guard came and was shown by the 3 fathers how to take care of the children. Each dad put emphasis on the things that calmed their child down. They had spent the weekend with them and had figured out what they like. Satoshi liked food. Huojin liked to be near his dad and Aya liked to have her dad hold her. The weekend came and they all managed to stay pretty clean of baby food and poop. Except zuko. Satoshi laughed at him whenever HUOJIN threw his food at him. It only managed to piss zuko off even more. Each weekend the dads managed to get less and less baby things on them. The dads became very attached to their kids. They took them with them whenever they could. On the anniversary of the babies 5th month with their dads they got a letter from the moms saying:

Dear dads

We will be coming on Tuesday to pick up the babies. Please pack their things and have them ready to go. Put everything in the baskets they came in

Sincerely, Moms

What the hell! Tuesday! Yelled Zuko

Who do they think they are! I'm not sending my daughter away with some woman who dropped her off on our doorstep at 3 in the morning. Even if it is her mother. I'm not letting them take Aya away from me. I would die! Yelled Aang

Tuesday! That's tomorrow! Said sokka

What are we going to do? Zuko questioned

I don't want to give her back. I would miss her to much Said Aang.

Yea I'd miss satoshi too. Said sokka

They might agree on joint custody Offered Zuko

Yea they might said sokka

I'm going to put Aya to bed said Aang

Its only 4 said zuko

Oh yea it is Said Aang

They all headed off to their rooms with their babies.

Aang and aya

I'm not letting your mom take you with her. No matter what. So don't worry. I'll keep you safe. Don't worry. Aang and Aya fell asleep early that night. Aya slept with her dad instead of in her crib.

The babies all slept in bed with their dads. Even Zuko. He put Houjin in his crib at first but then decided it might be his last night with him and if it was he wanted to be with him. They did what the mothers asked them to do but with no intentions of giving back their precious children. Everyone awoke early the next morning from nerves about who the mothers were and if they would be able to convince the moms to let them keep them. They cleaned the babies' the house and themselves and set their things in their beds. At about noon there was a knock on the door. Zuko went to get it. "Ok here we go, time to meet Mommy Zuko said to his son as he opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

In walked Suki, May, and Katara. They all sat on the floor. They each smiled up at the babies. Even May. Though the babies knew they were their moms none of them tried to leave their fathers arms. Aya in particular clung to her dad, satoshi giggled, and HUOJIN looked to his dad for advice.

Hi -said Suki

Hi! Is that all you have to say! You dropped 3 babies off in the middle of the night, tell us to take care of them, and then you come to take them back. Not to mention you didn't mention who you were! yelled sokka

I know I'm sorry. Its just, well I never meant to leave you its just I knew you wouldn't want a child at the time she explained.

Well yea of course I wouldn't of wanted a kid but that doesn't mean I wouldn't of helped you raise him he countered.

Oh Sokka I'm sorry she said while she went to hug him.

Well what about you May, why did you run off? Zuko asked

Why do you think I ran off! -She shot back- I ran off because you're the firelord. I would of gotten a lot of crap about having your baby, what with not even being married, you're the Fire Lord and im just the governors daughter. Our family's might have been close when we were younger but the fire nation is a harsh and judgmental place. They would of judged us both so I just never told you to make it easier.

All zuko said was "Wow. So you do have emotions!"

"Yes. Yes I do stupid" she smiled.

"Soo…" Aang said

Katara looked up from staring down at the carpet. "I'm sorry" she said

"Why? Why did you run off? You should know me better than that. We spent years together traveling! You know I live up to my responsibilities so why did you leave? He asked her as she started to tear up.

"I don't know why I left. I was scared. I was afraid. I was embarrassed. I was a wreck at the time with all the emotions I was feeling" she said.

"So that gave you the right to leave me? He shouted

"No it didn't but its not giving you the right to sit here and yell at me as you are doing so now! She yelled back


	5. Chapter 5

"Aya" he replied less harshly then before. "I'm sorry" he started to say before katara cut him off. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him for the longest time before she kissed him. There first kiss in over a year.

2 weeks after the reunion the boys all asked them to marry them. They each had separate weddings and the wedding mostly revolved around being a family. Sokka and sukki bought a house close to the warriors and Zuko and Mai went back to the fire nation were Zuko took his rightful place as Fire lord. They're kids were gladly accepted into each place. The warriors loved satoshi. He was spoiled with love from all the girls. He was a definite lady's man which mad his father happy. Houjin learned he was a fire bender recently and has become very skilled. He is adored by the guards and everyone in the kingdom. Aang and katara bought a house away from everything. They decided after so much they just wanted to relax for a few years, and it would be easy with a child like Aya. She was perfect to them. She adored her dad very much which pleased both Aang and katara. This meant that when she was crying she mostly wanted Aang but when she didn't want Aang and he went to her all hell would break loose. She is so much like her mother with her temper and smarts. The kids were all best friends and got together often. So what started out as a nightmare for both parents, eventually turned into their happily ever after. They had a loving husband, a perfect child, and they each had a home to make memories in. What more could one person want. After the journey they'd been through, Nothing.


End file.
